


I'll take care of you!

by sorei_yu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, i haven't written in years please forgive me, my first upload
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorei_yu/pseuds/sorei_yu
Summary: In which Viktor gets injured and Yuuri takes care of him for a week.





	1. Monday

Yuuri felt horrible. He couldn't concentrate on practice at all. He was failing all his jumps, and he had troubles remembering the step sequence. Yakov and Yurio had both told him not to worry, Viktor would be completely fine since it was just a minor injury, but Yuuri couldn't stop himself.

Once his allotted time on the part of the rink Viktor had booked had ended, Yuuri hurriedly packed up his things and scrambled out the door, glancing at his messages. Viktor had sent a message saying that he was back at their apartment. Thankfully, they lived within walking distance to the rink, and Yuuri's heart was spared from him overthinking on the trip home and giving himself a heart attack.

Within a few minutes of flat out sprinting, their apartment building came into view. It was a rather quaint looking place that the two of them had chosen together after deciding that the old place had been far too small for two grown men and a large dog to live in together. Yuuri had been a little concerned about the price, but Viktor had just waved him off.

Yuuri scrambled up the stairs (the lift would have been too slow, and their apartment was only on the third floor anyway), and burst into their home. Viktor, who had been relaxing on the couch and scrolling through his timeline on his phone, jumped a little when a dishevelled looking Yuuri slammed the door open.

"Viktor!!" Yuuri spluttered, completely out of breath from all the running and climbing.

"... Did you run the whole way home...?" Viktor asked, his surprised face slowly turning into one of amusement. Yuuri ignored the teasing that was sure to come in the future, stumbling over to sit on the couch beside Viktor as Viktor shifted to make space for him.

"What did the doctor say?" Yuuri asked after catching his breath, glancing at Viktor's foot that rested on the coffee table. His ankle was bandaged but Yuuri could see a glimpse of redness peeking out from underneath.

"It'll be fine as long as I don't put weight on it for a while. She said to give it a week or so," Viktor replied, wiggling his toes a little when he caught Yuuri looking. "It's just a minor sprain so it's nothing serious," he added as an afterthought, knowing how much Yuuri must have worried.

Yuuri nodded with relief before standing up a second later and putting a hand on his hip, the other hand he used to point at Viktor. "I'll take care of you for the next week!" he declared, blushing just a little bit. He was more confident than he had been before the two of them had met but as always he still got embarrassed when he said such things aloud.

"... But Yuuri, you already take care of me," Viktor said, taking a moment to take in the strange pose before laughing at it.

And so their week began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I haven't written in years so I'm super rusty but I'll be happy if you enjoyed it even a little bit!


	2. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to raise the rating hahaha

Viktor woke up from the sunlight filtering into his room, and he stretched a little, vaguely aware of clinking sounds coming from the kitchen and a dull ache in his ankle. The previous night had been a lonely one since Yuuri had insisted on sleeping in his own room instead of with Viktor as he usually did. _I don't want to accidentally kick your ankle in my sleep!!_ was what Yuuri had said in response to Viktor's protests.  
  
Viktor gingerly tried to move the said ankle, and was met with a sharp pain. He sighed. His ankle had gone stiff after the night of inactivity. It was going to be a literal pain to loosen it up again later.  
  
Just as he was starting to attempt to get out of bed, he heard the click of the door opening. He glanced up as Yuuri walked in with food on a tray.  
  
"Viktor what are you doing!" Yuuri frowned as he walked up to the side of the bed, breakfast balanced on top of a tray in his hands. "You shouldn't be trying to get up!"  
  
Viktor took one look at the food and slowly slid his legs back into bed. Yuuri waited as he arranged himself so that he sat with his back against his pillows and headboard before placing breakfast in his lap.  
  
"If I'd known I'd be able to be spoiled by Yuuri I would have fallen over sooner," Viktor mused to himself quietly as he looked at the tray of food Yuuri had prepared.  
  
Yuuri had cooked something simple, a few slices of french toast with a cup of warm coffee made the way Viktor liked it. "Itadakimasu!" he said before tucking in, knowing that Yuuri loved it when he used the common Japanese greetings. The food was delicious, of course, with a generous amount of egg coating the slices of bread. Though in all honesty, Viktor was quite convinced he would find anything that Yuuri cooked delicious.  
  
Yuuri just silently watched him eat with a smile on his face, settling down on the edge of the bed next to Viktor's legs.  
  
"You're not going to eat?" Viktor asked, his voice slightly muffled since he was still in the middle of chewing a mouthful of toast.  
  
"I ate while I was preparing."  
  
Viktor frowned. "We should eat together!" he said after swallowing his food. "You can eat in bed with me tomorrow." He patted the empty space beside him. Yuuri laughed and agreed, crawling over Viktor's legs and shifting into the empty space. Having Yuuri's shoulder against his made Viktor feel a little less lonely after having spent the night alone.  
  
"How's the ankle?"  
  
"Hurts a little," Viktor replied after a sip of coffee.  
  
"I'll give you a massage later, then." Yuuri's voice was soft and a little sleepy, and Viktor felt Yuuri's hair tickle his cheek as Yuuri rested his head on Viktor's shoulder to snooze for a little. Viktor tilted his head in return so it rested on the top of Yuuri's, humming contentedly in between bites of food.  
  
What a calming morning.

* * *

 

Viktor winced as Yuuri gently turned his foot to the left, then to the right.  
  
A few hours had passed since breakfast. Yuuri and Viktor had snoozed a good hour of the morning away together in bed (Viktor was amazed that he somehow managed to keep the tray intact on his lap), and now they sat in the living room, Yuuri having finished washing the morning's dishes. He had been adamant about Viktor not even putting his injured foot to the floor, so Viktor had hopped out of his room with his hand on Yuuri's shoulder.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Yuuri asked, looking up at Viktor with worry plastered on his face. He'd felt the tiny twitch from earlier.  
  
"I'll manage," Viktor replied, trying not to let the pain show too obviously on his face.  
  
It hurt a lot more than he'd expected from just a minor sprain. He wondered if it was because it'd been a while since the last time he had fallen and his body had just forgotten how bad it felt. Everyone else had been so shocked by Viktor landing a jump so badly that they had all gathered around him on the ice and he hadn't had enough space to pick himself up. Yakov had to yell at everyone before they moved away enough for him to try to stand. He had lied to everyone about the reason, telling them that it was because it'd been a while since he had last tried the jump. He couldn't possibly tell them that seeing Yuuri out of the corner of his eye had caused him to lose his concentration for a second, after all. That would have been too embarrassing to admit, even for him.  
  
A sharp pain pulled Viktor out of his thoughts, and this time it was bad enough to cause him to hiss out a curse in Russian as his leg tensed and twitched away from Yuuri's hands.  
  
"I- I'm sorry!" Yuuri said, biting his lip and pulling his hands away. "I think I pushed it in the wrong direction--"  
  
"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting it," Viktor said, waving a hand as he cut Yuuri off. He lightly moved his foot back onto its original spot on Yuuri's lap, gently nudging Yuuri's knee with his good leg when Yuuri hesitated to continue. Yuuri gingerly put his hands back on Viktor's ankle at the encouragement and Viktor could tell he was being careful to not cause him any more pain.  
  
"I still can't believe that you fell," Yuuri said after a moment of silence.  
  
... It was like Yuuri had read his thoughts.  
  
"Well, I'm still human after all," Viktor said smoothly. His gaze met Yuuri's, and he was absolutely _certain_ that Yuuri could tell he had been lying, but Yuuri didn't pursue the subject.  
  
"Any requests for lunch?" Yuuri asked instead, his hands switching to rubbing Viktor's ankle lightly. The pain had already faded away, so the light pressure felt rather nice.  
  
"Mm... Do we still have pork?"  
  
"Enough for two katsudons," Yuuri said, smiling as he followed Viktor's train of thought.  
  
Viktor smiled back and nodded in approval, closing his eyes as he leaned a little further back on the sofa.  
  
What a pleasant day.

* * *

 

Viktor pulled off his shirt, and Yuuri bent over to help him inch off his pants and underwear.  
  
"Don't even think about it. We're not doing anything when you can barely stand," Yuuri said before Viktor could even open his mouth. Viktor laughed as Yuuri pulled off his own shirt. Yuuri knew him too well.  
  
It was Viktor's suggestion that they shower together, and Yuuri had been more than happy to agree. It'd been a while since they last bathed together, though this time they settled on just a shower. It would be difficult for Viktor to exit the bath with his ankle injured.  
  
They'd decided it was best for Viktor to be seated to prevent him from falling over or stressing his ankle, so Yuuri had brought a stool into the bathroom and put it on the floor next to the bathtub. Viktor was sitting on it now, his injured leg carefully stretched out so Yuuri wouldn't accidentally kick it.  
  
They took turns to shampoo each other's hair, and Viktor took the chance to massage Yuuri's scalp for a bit.  
  
"As thanks for massaging my ankle," Viktor murmured before Yuuri could protest, and he felt Yuuri slowly relax under his fingers.  
  
Once Viktor was done, they washed off the shampoo and started soaping up their bodies, helping each other wash their backs. Yuuri did it quick, but Viktor let his hands linger on Yuuri's skin, brushing against his sides. Yuuri turned to glare at him, and Viktor laughed.

"I'm not thinking of doing anything, I swear!" Viktor said, continuing to laugh as he raised his hands up in surrender when Yuuri threatened to punch him on the arm.  
  
Once the disturbance was over, it didn't take them long to rinse off all the soap. Yuuri helped Viktor up from the stool, careful to watch Viktor so he could catch him if he slipped.  
  
After drying off, Yuuri helped Viktor into bed, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before saying goodnight and leaving for his own room again. Viktor yawned and buried deeper into his covers, still feeling nice and warm after the shower. The bed felt lonely again without Yuuri next to him, but he decided that he could tolerate it as his eyelids drooped.  
  
What a relaxing night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got longer than I expected.  
> Thank you again for reading to the end! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting the hang of writing again

Yuuri woke up feeling a little cold, even though through the view out the window he could tell it was going to be a nice and warm day like yesterday. He sighed. Just five or so more days before Viktor's ankle would be healed and they could sleep together again... Maybe even lesser if Viktor's foot healed a little faster. Yuuri got out of bed and stretched his arms up, yawning as he made his way out of his room and to the kitchen to make the day's breakfast. They'd decided the night before that today's breakfast would be pancakes.  
  
Yuuri fumbled around in the kitchen, trying not to make too much noise. Viktor was normally the one who did the cooking, so Yuuri was just a slight bit out of practice. After a few failed attempts at flipping the pancakes over with just the pan, Yuuri gave up and got a pair of chopsticks, using those to help him flip instead. It didn't take long before the smell of pancakes started to waft through the house, and Yuuri divided those he had cooked into two plates. He spent a few minutes preparing coffee for Viktor and tea for himself, and then he arranged them all on the same tray he'd used the day before. He had to make his way to Viktor's room carefully so that none of the drink would spill over, and he mildly regretted making the cups so full.  
  
Viktor was already awake and waiting, and his face lit up as Yuuri entered the room. "They smell delicious," Viktor said eagerly, scooting over to the side a little so Yuuri had space to sit next to him.  
  
"I almost ate my share while cooking again," Yuuri replied, laughing as he handed Viktor his knife and fork. "How's the ankle today?" He settled down next to Viktor, their shoulders pressed against each other.  
  
"Much better than yesterday," Viktor said brghtly. "Feels like I could walk today, maybe." He rotated his ankle, and Yuuri noted that it definitely seemed to cause Viktor less pain than it had the previous day. That was good.  
  
"Maybe you could try later," Yuuri said thoughtfully while cutting out a bite sized piece of pancake. He said a quiet itadakimasu, before he popped it into his mouth. He should have put a little more sauce on them. Good thing he had brought the bottle of sauce in with him just in case this happened.  
  
"Mm," was the reply that came from Viktor, his mouth full of pancake. Yuuri watched in amusement as Viktor swallowed. "These taste delicious!"  
  
"You say that about everything I cook."  
  
"That's because everything you cook is delicious!" Viktor turned to give Yuuri a kiss on the cheek then, and Yuuri was so surprised he almost dropped his fork. He was used to Viktor kissing him, but he hadn't expected one right at this moment.  
  
Yuuri could feel his cheeks warming and he mumbled a thanks, quickly shoving another bite of pancake into his mouth. He knew Viktor was aware of exactly how flustered he made him, and he felt just a little miffed that he couldn't properly draw the same reaction out of Viktor. Or maybe the other was just better at hiding it? He could feel Viktor's eyes on him as he turned away to hide his face, though it honestly was a futile effort since he could feel the warmth slowly spreading to his ears as well.  
  
... He wondered if the pancake tasting a little sweeter than before was just his imagination.

* * *

 

"I'm gonna have to take Makkachin for his walk," Yuuri declared to Viktor as the other lazed about on the couch. He seemed like he was about to knock out. It was just about the time of afternoon when the food coma from lunch would start to hit, and they'd had a pretty heavy Japanese style lunch. They'd run out of pork after yesterday's katsudon, though, so Yuuri had had to settle for curry rice with chicken instead. He reminded himself to add pork to their shopping list.  
  
"Mm?" Viktor glanced up from where he had just been looking at his own hands. Yup, definitely about to knock out. "You know where the leash is right?"  
  
Yuuri glanced back at Makkachin, who was currently sitting next to the door, his tail thumping impatiently with his leash in his mouth. "Yeah," Yuuri called back. "I'll be back within an hour or so." He covered the gap between him and Makkachin in a few steps and took the leash and harness from his mouth, latching them into place. He heard a sleepy sound of affirmation coming from the general direction of the sofa as he opened the door and stepped out.  
  
It was around the time of day that would normally be bad to walk a dog, the road and pavement too hot for their sensitive paws, but it was autumn and the weather was pleasant. Not too hot for Makkachin nor too cold for Yuuri. He took in a breath as he walked leisurely with Makkachin by his side as he headed in the direction of the park. He knew Makkachin loved going there and meeting the other dogs from the area, and Makkachin had energy to burn since Yuuri hadn't brought him out yesterday.  
  
When they got closer to the park Makkachin changed his pace to a trot, and Yuuri switched to a jog to keep up. Once they reached their destination, Makkachin pawed Yuuri's leg excitedly, whining from the effort of holding himself back. Yuuri laughed and unlatched the leash from the harness, and Makkachin sped off to do the various things dogs did. He followed the blur of brown with his eyes, knowing that Makkachin wouldn't go out of his line of sight as he dropped his pace to a stroll again.  
  
Makkachin finally decided on a small patch of grass that satisfied his doggy needs, and promptly started rolling on it. Yuuri smiled, finding a bench nearby and plopping himself down as he watched something catch Makkachin's eye. It was a butterfly. Makkachin yelped excitedly, bouncing after it.  
  
Yuuri chuckled, then took a look at his surroundings. The park was quiet. It was still afternoon, after all. Everyone was still either at work or at school. The few who were around were also taking it easy like Yuuri, and he wondered if the others were taking day offs too. He leaned back on the bench and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace. He wondered for a moment if Viktor was doing okay, then remembered how sleepy Viktor had been and concluded that he was probably napping now.  
  
At least fifteen minutes passed like that (Makkachin had since given up on the butterfly and opted for sniffing around instead), before he felt a droplet of water against his cheek, and his eyes flew open. He turned his gaze upward and his heart sank when he saw the rain clouds overhead. When did they get there?  
  
"Makkachin!" he called, quickly latching the leash back on when the dog came bounding over, and Yuuri took the lead as they both dashed home.  
  
He hoped to god they would make it back on time.

* * *

 

The harsh sound of the hairdryer clashed with the gentle feeling of Viktor's fingers going through his hair. Yuuri had ended up getting caught in the rain after all, grumbling about how he hadn't checked the weather for the day as Viktor lost it at his drenched look. They had taken a shower together after drying Makkachin off, and now Viktor was drying Yuuri off.  
  
"What are you going to make us for dinner?" Viktor asked, raising the volume of his voice so Yuuri could still hear him over the hairdryer.  
  
Yuuri thought for a moment before shrugging. "Should we order food?"  
  
Viktor glanced out the window. "Sure. The rain doesn't look too bad."  
  
Viktor paused his movements for a moment as Yuuri went to grab his laptop, the sudden quiet a little jarring. It didn't take Yuuri long, though, and he was soon settled back in place in between Viktor's legs.  
  
"What are we going to order?" Viktor asked after he was done with the dryer, peeking over Yuuri's shoulder at the laptop screen.  
  
"How about Chinese?" It'd been a while.  
  
"Mm," was Viktor's only reply before he buried his face in Yuuri's neck. Yuuri quickly ordered both of their usuals, before shifting so he was up on the sofa next to Viktor. There was a bark from Makkachin, and all of a sudden a heavy lump took the chance to spread itself across both their laps. Yuuri and Viktor laughed as they cuddled with Makkachin while waiting for their dinner to arrive.  
  
Yuuri hoped it would take just a little bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Thursday might take a while to come since I'll be busy over the weekend


	4. Thursday

"Let's watch a movie!" Viktor wiggled his toes as Yuuri massaged his foot, and Yuuri looked up with a surprised look.  
  
"Right now?" he asked while gently rubbing at Viktor's ankle.  
  
"After we shower!" Viktor said, nodding at his own answer.  
  
Yuuri still looked confused, but he chuckled and agreed. "What's with this all of a sudden, though?"  
  
"It's been a while, that's all."  
  
They rarely watched movies together, mostly because they both preferred to spend their time on the rink rather than just sitting and watching something, and when they were at home they preferred spending their time together in... other ways. Their apartment also had no TV, so if they wanted to watch something they had to huddle around one of their laptops. It was cozy, but it wasn't ideal.  
  
Yuuri smiled and nodded at the answer, then he gave Viktor's foot a little tap. "I'll make dinner now then."

* * *

 

Viktor limped over to the dining table once he could smell the food, and he could already tell what Yuuri was making. "Omurice!" he said excitedly as he sat down, and Yuuri turned away from the stove with two plates of rice nicely wrapped in omelette.  
  
Viktor made a disappointed sound as Yuuri set his plate down in front of him and Yuuri raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Where's your love for me, Yuuri?" He clicked his tongue, and when Yuuri's expression didn't change, he continued. "Shouldn't you be writing 'VIKTOR ♡ LOVE' on the top? Using ketchup?"  
  
As soon as Yuuri heard that he rolled his eyes. "Viktor..."  
  
"Your love, Yuuri!" Viktor demanded, holding out his plate as if he was asking for seconds, and Yuuri sighed as he took it.  
  
"Sometimes I think I spoil you too much," Yuuri mumbled as he pulled out the ketchup. He complained, but he still took care in writing the words down and Viktor was delighted when the plate was returned to him decorated with Yuuri's neat handwriting.  
  
"I can do it for yours too!" Viktor said, pulling Yuuri's plate over to himself. Yuuri passed him the ketchup and watched as Viktor messily wrote 'ユーリ ♡ ラブ' onto the egg.  
  
"It's so messy!" Yuuri laughed. The words were barely legible. It was a good effort, though, considering Viktor rarely wrote in Japanese. Yuuri leaned down to give Viktor a smooch on the cheek. "Thank you."  
  
Viktor couldn't stop himself from turning a bit pink at that.  
  
Yuuri brought his plate to the seat opposite Viktor and they ate, talking about nothing important. The omurice was delicious, and the words written on top made it taste even better.

* * *

 

"Let's watch a horror movie!"  
  
Yuuri turned to glare at him, but Viktor firmly ignored it as he scrolled through a list of movies trying to find something to watch.  
  
"You know I can't stand horror."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And you're still--"  
  
"Yup."  
  
He felt Yuuri give him a light kick from under the blanket and Viktor laughed. They were cuddled up on the bed with Viktor's laptop in front of them (his had a better display), and it was pleasant and warm.  
  
"What if I can't sleep by myself tonight?"  
  
"Then you could just sleep with me." Viktor winked. "My ankle's good enough that it wouldn't be that bad if you kicked it." Viktor laughed at Yuuri's unconvinced expression. He could tell Yuuri was already regretting letting him choose the movie they were going to watch.  
  
"Let's go for this one!!" Viktor said as he enthusiastically picked one from the list.  
  
Yuuri desperately tried to change Viktor's mind as they waited for a moment for the movie to load, and when that didn't work he even tried escaping the bed, but Viktor had firmly entangled his own legs with Yuuri's and it was basically impossible for Yuuri to even wiggle out of the blankets. In the end, Yuuri had no choice but to half cover his eyes with his hands, leaning into Viktor. Viktor could swear he even felt Yuuri shivering a bit, and the movie hadn't even started yet. He wondered for a moment whether or not he was going too far before dismissing the thought. _This is all for the sake of being able to sleep with Yuuri tonight...!_  
  
The movie wasn't that bad, at least to Viktor. The scenes were decently scary and Viktor even jumped a little at one part, but that was nothing compared to Yuuri. Yuuri yelled at every scene, and even at the most predictable scares he had held onto Viktor's arm so tight Viktor thought his arm might fall off. Viktor wondered how Yuuri could even get so scared when half the time he had his face either hidden behind his own hands or in Viktor's shoulder.  
  
By the end of the movie Yuuri looked close to tears, and Viktor's heart sank as he wondered whether he really did go too far this time. Yuuri didn't seem to hold a grudge, though. As soon as Viktor shut the laptop down and moved it over to the table next to his bed, Yuuri hugged him tight.  
  
"... Sorry." It took Viktor by surprise when Yuuri was the one who spoke up first, and of all things it could have been, it was an apology. He felt a twinge of guilt.  
  
"What for?"  
  
Yuuri didn't reply and just looked down pointedly at Viktor's arm. Viktor followed his gaze and it looked... pretty bad. He was starting to bruise at the spots where Yuuri's fingers had been gripping, and he half marveled at Yuuri's finger strength.  
  
"It's fine," he said after a second of taking it in. "I deserved it anyway. I really shouldn't have picked a horror movie." He glanced down at Yuuri and snaked his arm around his waist to pull him closer. "I should be the one apologising."  
  
Yuuri chuckled, leaning his head on Viktor's shoulder. "You'd still do it again though."  
  
... Viktor couldn't say anything against that.  
  
"... Viktor?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Yuuri didn't reply, and Viktor tilted his head to look at Yuuri questioningly.  
  
"I need to pee," Yuuri said after half a minute of hesitating.  
  
"Okay...?" Viktor said, still confused as he tried to pull back from the hug only to be met with resistance from Yuuri. "Um..."  
  
"Do I really have to say it out loud?" Yuuri said, sighing. It took Viktor a moment more before it clicked in his head.  
  
"Oh." He was too scared to go by himself. Viktor held back a chuckle, knowing it would only make Yuuri feel worse, and nodded. "Alright then."  
  
It was decided on the way back from the toilet that Yuuri would definitely be sleeping with Viktor, and Viktor couldn't help but celebrate on the inside as they cuddled up against each other for bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Yuuri," Viktor mumbled, eyelids already drooping as he gave Yuuri a lazy kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese words say 'Yuuri love' in katakana.  
> Thank you for sticking with this chapter till the end! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
